


The Black Roses: Team Color

by TheDeathlyRebel



Series: The Black Roses [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Demons, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magic, Murder, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathlyRebel/pseuds/TheDeathlyRebel
Summary: I just had to write this down. There's no way I could keep this to myself. So Lovely Readers you're about to read the stories of four very........ Different people to say the least. The story of Rose Hatterson who was just insane really, there's no other way to put that. I wish there was but, there's no other word to describe her. She was just crazy and all those other words that mean the exact same thing. Catherine Noir who was a rather lonely girl until she met someone who would change her life forever. Lawrence Amarillo who was just literal sunshine and absolutely purrfect. Last but not at all least Dean Starwalker who's the most sane out of them all.Together they make Team Color of the Black Roses but, that's a story for another day.





	The Black Roses: Team Color

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone and good luck

Hello fair reader, you are about to partake in the retelling of a most fantastical woesome tale you have ever been told. Through that should shirley be impossible. Maddie. What with the spiders and all. Spiders what- oh nevermind MADDIE!!! Oh, Hello Rebel how are you Love. I do believe that I’m supposed to be narrating.

Right of corpse-course I really need to work on saying that right. Anyway, met you Narrator Miss Rebel Deathly! Thank you Maddie.

So moving on this story is about a young girl named Rose Maddline Hatterson. Who was born in London, England on January 22, 2141. 123 years after the fall. See in the year 2018 Lucifer and his army of demons rose from the depths of Hell and started a war on the humans. A war that lasted years that in some people's opinion never stopped.

Until one day on September 3rd, 2023 a scientist by the name of Dr. Alexander Noctis did something that no one was insane enough to do. Somehow, someway, no one alive knows how he did it. (You know Rebel, I know, Maddie, that's why I said no one alive) He got his hands on the essence of a demon

Using human test subjects he managed to make creatures that was half demon half human. He called them the Noctis Demona. Stronger than human while not being as chaotic as demons. They put an end to the war and helped humanity rebuild. Don’t get me wrong, demons are still out there, And when I rebuild I mean that every major city on this planet has a wall built around them.

You live outside those walls you're either dead or insane, or both.

An organization known as The Black Roses built on every single continent on this planet a school destined to train these creatures to protect humanity. They're called The Academies.

Now our dearest little Rose is a sub-human. Mother was a Noctis her father a human. Humans have the capacity to be evil, downright wicked, even and anything half demons got to work extra hard to be. Some fail some don’t. Rose’s mother, she failed to be good and then married the worst kind of human.

So poor little Rose and her younger sister Alison grew up afraid of their own parents. When she was three her mother and father locked in a closet for three days as a “Birthday gift”. For three days she sat in that empty closet alone and scared out of her mind. There were spider and dark and they never brought her any food.

Three days, 5 hours, 6 minutes, and 40 seconds exactly how long she was in there. She had counted as she rocked back and forth and said over and over and over and over again. That they out soon that everything was going to be just fine. It would all be over soon. She said it so much she almost believed it. It screamed and cried until her she couldn’t anymore.

The first birthday gift she had ever gotten and one of the worst. The worst one was when her father had beaten her black and blue and had thrown her in there. She was fifteen and she was there for fifteen days, three hours, 14 minutes, and 27 seconds. They had always done that on her birthdays

She was always there for as many days as the years she lived. She hated them, she really did. When her little sister was born, she made a promise. She was going to protect this small little being even if it killed her.

Little Rose, who wasn’t so little anymore was fifteen the first time that had locked her dearest Alice in that same closet. It was the last time too. I remember every little thing about what happened next.

I Remember grabbing one of my mother’s knives from her room. She wasn’t gonna need it anyway. I even Remember roughly cutting my father open. Blood was flying everywhere splattering against the white walls of the living room. It was nice too. Watching as his eyes filled with panic and fear. Watching as the light slowly drained from his eyes.

I wasn’t gonna let him die yet. He couldn’t die yet. So one by one I ripped out his organs throw them wherever. He never screamed which was such a shame. I wanted him too, but I guess he was busy choking on his own blood. When that bastard finally kicked the bucket I stood up and l laughed I couldn’t help it.

“I made such a mess of you Daddy, Momma gonna be so mad at me,” I said it with a smile giggling like a mad man. “I should sit down and wait for her right Daddy, of corpse I should” So that’s what I did I waited until she come home.

Heard her as open the door to the house humming softly to herself. Heard her footsteps as she walked down the hallway that lead her right to me! She was so shocked she actually screamed! It was beautiful. Just like the sound she made when I stabbed out her eyes

It was so delightfully loud. I gutted her just like Daddy it and she screamed through it all. I made sure I coated the knife in holy water first so it was extra painful just for her. At one point I made it seem like I was leaving and watched as she crawled helplessly to the door. Before I stabbed her in the back over and over and over and over again laughing all the while. It was fun.

I remember the door front door opening as our neighbor, Mrs Kella walked in. She was always so nice to me.

“Hello Mrs Kella” I had said as I looked up at her. She looked shocked for a moment before closing the door and shaking her head hands on her hips. Mrs Kella was a Noctis too Just like mom was.

“Why Rosie look at the mess you’ve made” Mrs Kella said not all that surprised anymore

“Sorry Mrs Kella”

“It’s alright dear where’s your sister” Mrs Kella asked as she kneeled down to look me in the eye

“They locked her in the closet” I said the anger in my voice was clear as day.

“Okay Love you go upstairs to your room while I call the police alright” Mrs Kella said standing up

“What for?”

“You’ve done a very bad thing, no matter how much fun it was and we need to get little Alice out of that closet” Mrs Kella said leaving no room for disagreement

“I suppose I have done a bad thing haven’t I,” I had said softly so softly, in fact I’m still surprised she heard me

“Yes, you have up stairs hurry now” and upstairs I went

It had felt like forever that I was there waiting knife still in my hand. I couldn’t help but laugh. That’s how the police found me in my room laughing. I must’ve looked absolutely mad. They put me in the back of the car and drove me away, but not before asking for Mrs. Kella’s name.

“Mrs. Cheshire Kella and I’m telling you good sir, that that child right there is just as mad as a hatter” The woman had said her purple and pink hair in a ponytail smiling just as wide as the cat she was named after.

I smiled as soon as I heard that because I was wasn’t. Even when they throw me into the loony bin. I laughed and giggled at the statement that was all so true. I was just as mad as a hatter.

Oh, I’m so sorry you were supposed to narrate, right Rebel. It’s alright Maddie, it’s your story anyway and plus you always tell that part better than me.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up Cathy Noir and her lovely kitty cat L


End file.
